


Attending D.C.C.

by Cececereal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Assault, Awkward Flirting, Babysitting, Blood and Violence, College, Drama, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Flirting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cececereal/pseuds/Cececereal
Summary: Today, you'll be moving into the dorms and returning to college, Dreemurr Community College, to be exact. The first monster-human hybrid campus to pop up after the barrier broke three years ago. It had become insanely popular, only allowing a limited amount of new students to enter, and you had managed to snag admittance for the 20XX Spring/Fall year.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> My first Underfell AU fic. Please be gentle.
> 
> POV's will change from time to time but will also be marked. (Most will be Reader and Sans but not all)
> 
> Please also note that I don't have a set upload schedule. If you like this work make sure to allow notifications for when it updates.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

The sudden cell alarm blaring at 6 a.m has you flailing around blindly. A few minutes of trying and failing to shut it off has you reluctantly opening your eyes, blinking away the blurriness. Sitting up with a huff and swinging your legs over the side, you slowly stand up to stretch, raising hands past your head, effectively popping your spine and neck. After turning off the offending device, the excitement and nerves of what's to come hit full force now that you're awake.

Today, you'll be moving into the dorms and returning to college, Dreemurr Community College, to be exact. The first monster-human hybrid campus to pop up after the barrier broke three years ago. It had become insanely popular, only allowing a limited amount of new students to enter, and you had managed to snag admittance for the 20XX Spring/Fall year.

It's been a few years since you've been to college, taking extended time off to help take care of your mom since she had been sick. She's been doing a lot better the past couple of months and often insisted that you continue your education. On a whim to please her, you had applied for D.C.C. just to say that you tried. The day the envelope arrived, you didn't bother opening it right away, honestly still on the fence about wanting to go back.

_At dinner that night, your mom and dad strongly urged you to open it. With slow, somewhat shaky hands, you carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the contents._

_Opening the piece of paper, you began to read;_

_"Dear Ms. _____ Clarke,_

_Congratulations! You have been admitted to Dreemurr Community College for the 20XX Spring/Fall year. On behalf of our faculty, monsters and humans alike, we welcome you!"_

_"I..I made it in," eyes widening in disbelief. "I made it in!"_

_Mom and dad stood up to hug you, both strongly insisting that you attend, saying this is too rare of an opportunity to pass up. After about an hour of contemplation and some ugly crying, you had agreed._

Walking into the kitchen, you spot your parents already sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Morning mom, dad." you say while fixing a cup.

"Morning sweetie," mom says with a tired smile, "Today is the big day. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous and excited..? Mainly nervous. " you say, taking a seat next to her and sipping on your drink.

"No need to be nervous," dad says patting your hand. "Just remember that if anything happens, you can always return home."

"I know, I'll keep that in mind dad, thanks." you say sincerely.

After chatting for a few minutes you stand up and finish your coffee, rinsing out the cup and heading back to the bedroom to get dressed. Opening your phone and checking the weather app, you noticed it was a bit colder than what you had planned. Mentally cringing at thirty-eight degrees has you pulling out a large black duffel bag filled with some clothes and other items that hadn't been packed away in moving boxes. Scanning the contents has you picking out a pair of black fleece leggings, a thick oversized a-line black sweater with pink shimmer trim, thick black fleece socks, a black and pink trimmed beanie, and lastly, a pair of black, pink, and silver trimmed Sketchers.

Looking in the floor-length mirror at the completed ensemble had you smiling. You weren't exactly the thinnest or tallest girl around (sitting at five-foot-three and weight being around a hundred-fifty pounds when you last checked), but months of hard work after graduation, not to mention the support from your parents and best friend, had got you to where you are now; physically as well as mentally. Applying a bit of make-up consisted of winged eyeliner, some lip gloss, and putting on the silver hoop earrings your mom gave you for Christmas, completed the look.

Hearing a knock on the wall signaled your dad was ready to help carry the boxes to the truck. Between the two of you, it didn't long. Once the final box was loaded up and strapped down, your stomach was starting to growl.

"Did you want to eat breakfast here?" dad asked, turning to head inside the house.

"Well, of course! Save a bit of money while I can!" you say, smirking and bumping into him.

Breakfast is waiting when you and him re-enter the house; scrambled eggs and bacon with toast, simple but one of your favorites. After practically inhaling your breakfast, you stand and rinse off the plate, kissing your mom and thanking her for the meal. Heading back to the now bare bedroom makes you pause; a small pang hitting your chest as you look around. Choking back a sob, you grab your cell-phone, purse, and truck keys before turning and heading back out.

Both parents we're standing at the front door waiting for you, mom with a smile, dabbing at a few tears with a napkin and dad with a soft smile, eyes slightly red. Another pang went through your chest at seeing the two of them, almost making you have second thoughts at the last minute. They pulled you into a strong hug, whispering re-assurances and encouragement, reminding you again that you can always return if things get tough. There was no backing down after that. You had to do this.

Lingering any longer would only make things worse, so you kiss them both and head out the door to climb into your truck. Starting the engine and giving it a few minutes to warm up, you plug the cell into the auxiliary cable and select a list of fast-paced music you liked to listen to while driving. Once the truck was warm enough, you backed out of the drive, taking one last look at your parents who are waving at you.

After one final wave to your parents, you face forward, crank up the music and drive for the highway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asgore removed his reading glasses and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Looking through documents was admittedly his least favorite thing to do, but the new term starts in two days, and everyone was getting ready to welcome the small crop of new students that would be moving into the dorms today.

A few had already caught his eye after receiving the papers from the guidance counselor. Ones with a particular color SOUL that, while they aren't as rare or strong as red, they are eerily close.

Setting aside the three documents to be discussed, a knock at the door brings him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." his deep voice reverberates.

"It's us sir," Undyne says, opening the door and being followed by Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans.

"I shall make this quick as I know you all have your hands full." he says, spreading out the three documents he had set aside.

"You know the drill, I want all of you to memorize the names and faces of these students that will be attending starting this semester, especially you Sans."

"heh, more purpl' SOULs ta' babysit?" he says, walking up and grabbing one of the documents to scan through.

"Three, huh. That's one more than last semester." Undyne says, also grabbing a folder.

"Indeed." Asgore says, stroking his beard. "Two human boys and one human girl."

"Hopefully They Won't Be As Much Trouble As The Two Last Semester We're," Papyrus adds, grabbing the third document.

"U-ugh, d-dont remind m-me." Alphys groans, receiving the document Sans had been looking at.

"we took care ov' em' real quick tho r'memba?" Sans says, chuckling darkly.

"Hah! That's right, we did!" Undyne guffaws, handing over her document to him.

"It Was Annoying Though, And Disrupted Classes For Everyone Else." Papyrus grumbles, trading documents with Sans.

"I-it can't b-be helped t-that some h-humans w-wanna be j-jackasses." Alphys hmphs.

"That would be putting it mildly." Asgore quips with a shake of his head. "We have enough problems dealing with humans that are not our students."

"That human girl looks pretty interesting, sir." Undyne remarks, rubbing her hands together. "I'll take great pleasure in training her myself."

"jus' try not ta' send her to the hospital." Sans adds with another chuckle. "gal looks lik' a cream puff."

"That has only happened twice and you know it!" Undyne huffs, rolling her eye.

After a few more minutes of banter, Asgore leans forward, regarding everyone. "I assume you all have the names and faces committed to memory?"

"i'm good."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Heck, yeah."

"Y-yes."

"Good, everyone may leave to finish getting ready. We have a long semester ahead of us."


	2. Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader runs into a monster hater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at Chapter 2!
> 
> Make sure to read the updated tags. Work is now rated M. 
> 
> I know most of ya'll who read Underfell fics are no strangers to violence but here's a warning anyway.
> 
> *Warning* Assault and mild blood
> 
> P.S. Sorry if my writing is a bit wonky

An hour and a half into the trip has you pulling into a gas station for a break, needing to get out and stretch your body. The weather is still cold, only crawling up a measly four degrees since the sun had risen fully. Walking over to a small bench surrounded by multiple arrays of colorful flowers, you decide to take a selfie to let your parents and best friend know that you're ok. 

Fiddling with the device to try and get the angle just right, you snapped a couple of multi-shots. You snorted while sorting through them, deleting each one that didn't turn out good. Some had you in a mid-blink, while others we're motion-blurred, and a few had caught your mouth opening before a smile that looked down-right ridiculous. A few minutes of debating had you settle on one you liked. The sun brightened up your grey-blue eyes, cheeks flushed thanks to the cold, the re-applied gloss making your smile pop. After sending your parents a text, you make a post on Acebook with the caption, "Almost there!"

Setting the phone down inside your purse, you head inside the store, breathing a sigh of relief at the warmth. Making a bee-line for the Cappuccino machine, you grab the biggest cup available, filling it to the rim of rich, Vanilla goodness. Grabbing a small danish to go with your coffee, you make your way towards the cashier, standing behind two people in line, an older monster lady trying to count change and a man who didn't look much older than you on his phone who looked to be in a hurry.

"Yeah, yeah I'm at Stripes now waiting on this old monster to finish counting it's change." he mutters low in disgust to whoever he was talking to. He turns to you with a wink that makes you furrow your brows in annoyance. The clinking of coins on the ground caught both of your attention. While it wasn't apparent from afar, up close; you notice the older ladies paws we're shaking quite a bit. Quickly stepping aside and setting your items on the counter, you kneel next to her.

"Excuse me ma'am, let me help you." you say, as you quickly pick up the coins and place them on the counter.

"O-oh, oh thank you y-young lady." she replies with a tired smile.

You can't help smiling back. "Don't mention it." you respond, stepping away from the counter and getting back in line. The man turns and fixes you with a sneer that has you raising an eyebrow. 

"Nah, I'm still here," he says into the phone, staring at you. "Ran into another monster fucker which is a damn shame. She's cute too."

"What?" you say incredulously, the offhanded comment making you flush in embarrassment and anger. Like, how dare this guy insinuate anything for just helping someone pick up some money.

"I can help the next guest in line." the cashier quips.

"Christ finally." the guy mutters, ignoring you and turning to place his items on the counter. "Thought I'd die waiting on that old bag to finish."

Not wanting to start a fight in the store, you close your eyes and take a few big breaths, reminding yourself that trash like this isn't worth it and you had somewhere to be. When the man leaves, you step up to the counter and place the items down. Ready to get out of there and start driving again.

"If it's any consolation," the cashier starts as he rings up your items, "I'm sorry he said that to you."

You give a soft smile at the apology. "It does help, thank you."

The cashier thanks you and tells you to have a great day, and you return it in kind. Pushing the door open, you're met with a wall of cold air that has you closing your eyes instantly. Blinking them open, you begin the walk to your truck when you spot the man from before walking up to you.

"Can I help you?" you say in a way to make your annoyance known, feeling the dread of an argument or worse, a fight.

"Yeah, you can help suck this dick," he says, making a lewd gesture at you.

"Nah I'm good." you comment immediately, trying to keep your distance.

"What, you too good for humans now, huh?" he responds agitated, stepping towards you "Too good for your species?"

You stare at the guy like he'd grown a second head. "Look, all I did was help pick up some change. Monster or human it wouldn't of mattered, I still would have done it." 

Still trying to keep your distance, the man has you backing up till your back hits the truck. The jolt has you faltering as you reach to the side, setting the items down on the hood. With your hands-free, you square your shoulders for whatever is about to happen. Staring up at the man unwaveringly has him smirking as he now stands in front of you, suddenly slamming his hands onto the hood, effectively caging you and making you jump.

"No need to act tough, lady." he says, leaning down and leering at your form. "I'll help you remember what group you belong to real gentle like. No **H.A.R.M.** will come to you as long as you're with me."

Trying to keep your cool, the advice your dad gave you a long time ago flits through your mind, and before you can second guess yourself, you quickly bend your leg and kick it up, effectively nailing his groin. He falls to the floor, covering himself, swearing six ways from Sunday. Giving him another hard kick to his hand has him yelling more obscenities. You then try to sidestep him, but he catches you by the ankle, causing you to yelp and fall to the side.

"Now you've done it," he seethes, gripping at your ankle tightly. "I'm going to have fun breaking someone like you."

Adrenaline spikes as you try to kick away his hand, his grip tightening as he grabs the other ankle with his other hand. Your mind is whirling now as you keep fighting off your assailant. "S-someone, anyone! P-please, help me!" you yell out, trying to scramble away. After what seems like a few minutes of struggling, he pins you down under his weight, leaving your arms free. Trying to push back at his shoulders, the look in his eyes are crazed, and it's then that you realize he was on some type of drug. You hear some rustling as he digs into his back pocket and brandishes a knife.

"Well, it's been fun lady." he says maniacally, flipping the knife in his hand and holding you down by the shoulder. "But now it's time to die." 

"Nooo!!" you scream.

 _"You can't die here,"_ you yell in your mind, _"You have to live! Survive! **Persevere!** "_

In a last-ditch effort, you sweep your arm as he brings the knife down, knocking it off course. It cuts through your sweater, slicing your arm, as well as your cheek, and you hiss, feeling the blood begin to leak down the side of your arm and face. He grabs your hair and slams you back, causing you to yelp again, head bouncing and causing your vision to blur. He raises his knife again and swings down, aiming for your chest. You close your eyes and block with your arms out of reflex, waiting.

When the pain doesn't come, you reluctantly lay down your arms and open your eyes. The relief you feel is palpable as you watch your assailant being dragged away and detained by what seems like a giant bear monster in uniform. You don't miss the threats he shouts to you as he was hauled away, things like, _"You'll regret this!"_ or _" **H.A.R.M**. will come to you now!"_

Adrenaline is still running through your veins as the elder monster from earlier hobbles up next to you, accompanied by the other officers. 

"Ma'am.. ma'am I'm officer Regina with the Ebott Central Police," she says slowly while kneeling next to you, "It's okay..it's okay. It's over."

"Oh-oh dearie," the elder croons, unable to keep it together, "I'm s-so, so sorry this happened to you."

"EMS is on the way ma'am." Officer Regina assures. "We're going to get you looked at. Try not to close your eyes again."

"Okay." you murmur.

You can hear the EMS sirens before you see the truck pull into the parking lot, a rabbit EMT hopping out of the back with a medical kit. She introduces herself as Amy and asks for your name, explaining the process as she checks you over for a concussion. Satisfied, she picks up your arm, gently turning it and assessing the damage. Finished with her assessment, she begins emitting a warm, green glow. 

"This'll fix you." she explains with a smile "Luckily, the cuts aren't too deep." 

All you can do is blink, feeling the warmth radiate from her paws, and the uncomfortable way your arm closes up. Moving to your face next, she cradles it gently, again emitting a green glow. Once finished, she packs up everything into her medkit and turns to you.

"Can you sit up?" she asks gently.

"I-I can try." you murmur.

She helps you sit up, and you unconsciously flinch. "Ah, ahh.." you cry out, feeling the ache now that the adrenaline has fully subsided. Your mind was swimming again, hot tears pouring down your face in tiny streams. Clenching your shaky hands together, you attempt to take deep breaths, counting to ten and releasing. Amy is patient though and continues to help you when you're ready to stand, guiding you over to the gurney that is waiting. Once you're seated, she flits around you, cleaning off the blood and checking your vitals. You notice while she's working that your assailant was nowhere to be seen.

Officer Regina walks over with her partner, regarding you with a tilt of her hat and hands you your purse.

"Ms Clarke, are you feeling well enough to tell us what happened today?" 

"Yes." you reply softly.

You begin retelling what had occurred inside and out of the store, answering any questions they asked during your recount. When you're finished she informs you of what happened to your assailant and asks if you'd then like to press charges. "Yes, I do." you respond firmly. She then asks for your information as well as a copy of your Drivers License. Then you're handed a booklet, her information, as well as information about what will happen next. 

Watching them leave, Amy then asks you to fill out some paperwork while she grabs you some water and painkillers. Downing the pills and water, she helps you down off the gurney and chirps that you're now free to go. You practically beg her to stick around till you're back safe inside your vehicle and she assures you gently that she's watching while you grab your things and practically speed walk back to your truck. 

Grabbing your now cold coffee and danish from the hood, you clammer inside and shut the door. Buckling up, you lean your head against the steering wheel, again taking in deep breaths and counting to ten. Leaning your head back, you see Amy still standing there. She gives you a wave, and you wave back, finally feeling calm enough to drive. Plugging in the phone and taking in another deep breath, you start the truck and pull out of the parking lot.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy watches you leave with a serious expression. Once you're out of sight, she pulls out her cell and plugs in a number, then holding it up to her ear.

"Get me on the phone to Asgore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and thank you for reading! 
> 
> See ya'll in Chapter 3!


	3. Sans' Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what happened on Sans side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early morning chapter upload!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Certain parts made me struggle with wording but over-all I'm pretty happy with it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Body twisted in sheets, Sans jolts out of bed with a thud, early morning alarm blaring in his non-existent ears. His skull throbbed harshly, magic swimming thanks to a hangover from the night before. He closes his sockets and curses. The urge to yeet the damn device into the wall was almost impossible to ignore. Slowly sitting up onto his forearms, he reaches around blindly for the two pieces of monster candy he keeps on the nightstand. 

Phalanges clink against the small table till they brush against the round, smooth surfaces. Snatching them up, his teeth open with a loud creak, then downing the little orbs quickly. 

Letting out a groan of relief, he blearily sits up, the throbbing quickly turning into a dull ache. He felt like garbage. The clothes he wore to bed are covered in sweat, sticking uncomfortably to the crevices of his body. Using the bed frame as leverage, he stands up, untangling from the sheets in the process. Tossing them back onto the bed, he crosses his arms and pulls off the sweat-soaked shirt, throwing it into a nearby hamper. Feeling much better, he trudges to the bathroom, only stopping to grab a towel from the hallway closet.

Slipping into the room and setting the towel on the counter, he strips from the sticky boxers and turns on the shower. Adjusting the temperature to a comfortable warmth, he climbs in and stands there for a few minutes, letting the water pelt his bones. His thoughts wander to last night, some parts coming back a blank. 

He mentally shrugs. At least he made it back home and into bed in one piece.

Grabbing a loofah, he reached for a human body wash called Axe he found he liked. The scent was labeled Dark Temptation, a name he smugly thought fit him pretty well. Once fully lathered and rinsed, he climbed out of the tub and dried off, slipping the towel around his hip bone. Meandering back to his room, grabbing the boxers in the process, he tosses them into the hamper as he begins the routine of getting dressed. 

Slipping on a clean pair of boxers and walking to the closet, he pulls out a pair of black work slacks, a black and gold-lettered security shirt, and a black and gold studded belt. He lays them on the bed, then turning to slide on and fasten his body armor. Taking a moment to smooth it down, he marvels again at human ingenuity. When Alphys had altered it to protect against magic, it had quickly become one of his favorite possessions. 

Continuing to get dressed, he pulls on a pair of yellow socks, then sliding on the slacks, slipping his feet into a pair of black and yellow trimmed work shoes. Tying the laces and standing up, he tugs the shirt on, tucking it into his pants. Looping and clasping the belt closed, he grabs the black gloves and cell from the nightstand and shoves them into his pockets. Standing in front of the mirror and being content with how he looked, he left the room.

Noise can be heard in the kitchen as he makes his way downstairs. Walking through the archway, he sees Paps busily making breakfast. 

"mornin' bro. breakfas' smells good." he grins, taking a seat at the table.

"My Food Always Smells Good." Papyrus chides. "But Thanks."

He hums in agreement. 

Ever since coming to the surface, his and Papyrus' relationship had improved substantially, now able to talk to each other like they used to a long, long time ago. Sans had reasoned in his mind a while ago that a big part of it must be that he was putting in an actual bit of effort into the things he did, his work included, and that made Papyrus happy. Whether that was the real reason or not, he was content with the positive changes.

He found that being the head of security wasn't so bad. Most of it involved driving around in a cart or sitting at the gate and waving through students, teachers, and visitors. He'll even sit in a room and stare at a wall of monitors for a few hours, keeping quiet about the times he'd fall asleep. There we're still scuffles or the occasional break-in here and there, but most ended quickly when he got involved. The only thing he hated to do was the reports at the end of the day. He did them, albeit a bit lazily.

Things, for the most part, had been pretty peaceful. 

Until last year. 

"Here Brother Eat Up." a stack of pancakes dripping with butter and syrup, along with a cup of black coffee, was placed in front of him. "Asgore Wants To Have A Meeting With Us First Thing This Morning."

"thanks Paps." he says, slicing into the stack and taking a bite. " 'ny idea what he wants ta' meet with 's fer?"

"No Idea Honestly." Papyrus responds, sitting down with his plate. "Undyne Didn't Say As Much." 

Sans hums again, taking another bite.

"Did You Sleep Alright Lastnight?" Papyrus asks, giving him a look. "You Came Home Last Night What The Kids Call 'Smashed'."

Sans almost snorted coffee out his nasal canal. 

"yeh, I 'tually did sleep pr'ty good." he coughs, clearing his throat. "no n'mares."

That fact scared him, but he wouldn't tell his brother that.

"Well That's Good." he responds, giving him another look and stands to collect the plates. "Let Me Wash These And We Can Go."

"aight." 

Standing up from the table, he saunters towards the door, grabbing the matching hat and jacket hanging up in the entranceway. Papyrus after a few minutes walks out of the kitchen, grabbing one of his white chef's coats and slipping it on.

"r'dy ta fin' out wha' the ol' goat wants?" Sans smirks, placing his hat and slinging his jacket over his shoulder.

"About As Ready As An Unbaked Lasagna." Papyrus quips, gripping Sans shoulder.

"pffft, good one bro." he snorts. "les' spaghett the 'ell outa 'ere."

A few moments later they are standing in the hallway outside Asgores' office, Undyne and Alphys already waiting.

"Morning assholes!" Undyne crows, suddenly slapping them both hard on the back.

"M-morning guys." Alphys greets, wiping off her glasses.

"dam' Undyne, ain' it a lil' too e'rly t' b' so violent?" Sans grimaces, straightening his hat.

"Oh, please!" she exclaims loudly. "We both know you aren't that big of a wimp!"

"Limp As A Wet Noodle Is More Like It." Papyrus scoffs, straightening out his jacket.

Sans shrugs. " th' human gals 've been 'ith an' th' one I'm currently 'ith don't seem ta' think so."

The admission has Undyne cackling while Alphys blushes slightly. Papyrus wrinkles his nasal cavity in mild disgust.

"Sans. Do. Not." he admonishes with a scowl.

Sans shrugs again with a smirk.

"Alright, let's see what his higness the Dean wants."

They gather in front of the door, and Undyne smoothes out her clothes, then knocks on the door. A deep "Come in." can be heard from inside.

"It's us sir." she says opening the door.

Once inside, Asgore informed them that three more purple SOULs had made it through admission. Two human boys and one human girl, to be exact. They looked innocent enough in their school pictures, but with how volatile SOULs can be, that wasn't saying much.

"I'll take great pleasure in training that human girl." Undyne smirks, rubbing her hands together.

Sans didn't know the girl, but he was already feeling sorry for her.

"jus' try not ta' send her to th' hospital." he says, smirking. "gal looks lik' a cream puff."

"That has only happened twice and you know it!" Undyne huffs, rolling her eye. "Not my fault the kids tried cutting corners!"

"Cutting Corners Is Never A Good Thing." Papyrus agrees, side-socketing Sans. "Isn't That Right Brother?" 

"hah, 'm th' corner cuttin' king." he responds, chuckling. "no shame 'ere."

"O-only y-ou Sans c-can be p-proud of b-being l-lazy a-ass." Alphys, tsks. "A-although y-you've gotten m-much better a-and are w-working hard.

Sans can't help but flush a little bit at the compliment. "yea' 'ell, I guess you can 'ay th't I care a bit m're now."

The meeting soon concludes, everyone filing out of the office. Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus leave for their own offices to finish their syllabus's for the week, saying they'll all meet up later for lunch. Sans then dips to his office to relieve his human co-worker, Steve.

"ey Steve, did'ju n' th' boys 've 'ny problems' las'night?" he greets, laying his jacket onto his chair. 

"Eh, just caught some kids trying to skinny dip in the school pool after hours." Steve says with a wave of his hand. "Other than that it was pretty quiet."

"heh, 'ell tha's good." he smirks, taking a seat. "less w'rk fer us an' still gettin' paid th' same."

"Hah, got that right buddy." Steve replies with a grin. "Just need to finish up these reports."

Sans nods and swivels around, logging into the computer to check the news and his work e-mail. They both work quietly for a while, the click-clacking of keyboards and the printer being the only noises heard in the room. Steve stands to collect his printed papers, neatly stacking them together. Once they're run through the paper-puncher, he grabs the 'Reports' binder and slots them in, making sure to date the label. Setting it back on the shelf, he logs out of the computer and stretches, popping his shoulders and neck.

"Whelp, time to go ho- woah, are you okay?" Steve asks, giving Sans an inquisitive look.

"yeh, yeh dn't w'rry 'bout it." Sans grimaces, flushing red. "jus saw sumthin' n' th' news th't 'noyed me."

Steve quirks an eyebrow then nods, gathering up his hat and coat as well as his keys. "Okay sir I'll see you tonight then. Have a good day!"

"later, Steve."

Once Steve is gone, Sans sighs and lifts his hat, wiping the sweat that started beading around his skull. Normally he can keep his human bone kink under control, but he was too engrossed in his work, and the noise caught him off guard. Willing his magic to calm down, he makes a mental note to get in touch with his girl later.

Before long, Aaron, Arron, and A-ron come into the office, chattering about what they did over the weekend

"Morning, Sans," the triplets say, winking at him.

"ey guys, perfec' timin'. put y'r things 'way n' grab a walkie." he says, standing up, "time ta' make th' 'rounds 'round th' campus n' one o' youse needs t' go t' th' gate."

"Okay, sir!" they say in unison, winking again.

They each grab a set of keys and leave the room, making sure it's locked before heading to where the carts are parked. Going through a mental check-list while looking it over, he pulls the gloves from his pocket and slips them on, re-adjusting the wrist straps. Starting the ignition and pulling out of the parking spot, he decides to head towards the front gate first; (followed by Aaron) then make his way over to the art building.

It's a beautiful day outside. 

Well, to him, at least. 

The few students he sees trekking about are mostly bundled in hats and coats, skin flushed because of the cold. Some call out when they see him pass by, saying things like "Good morning Sans, sir!" or "Hey Sans, come party with us this weekend!" while others will overtly stare or avert their eyes because they got in trouble with him before. 

Making sure Aaron is settled in at the gate, he makes his way towards the art building, stopping once to yell at a group of kids running by to put some clothes on and that he didn't care if it was because of a bet they lost the night before. Watching until they go inside the dorm elevator, only then does he continue his drive. 

Steering past the gym next, he can see Undyne doing laps around the pool, leaping out of the water and twisting her body before splashing down again. It causes a faint memory to pop into his skull, one where she was drunk and jumping through hoops, yelling that she can do anything a so-called dolphin can do, and everyone was giving her scores. 

Good times.

Pulling back into the parking spot, he shuts off the cart and dips back into the office to make a note about the 'no clothing' incident. Shortly after sitting down and logging back into the computer, his cell rings. Pulling it out of his back pocket and checking the I.D., he sees that it's Papyrus calling. Taking note of the time, a small feeling of dread comes over him as he answers. 

Paps only called him for three reasons; to make sure he was okay, to make plans, or if something bad happened, and he's pretty sure it's not the first two.

"hey bro, was 'up?

"Asgore Wants To Meet With Us Again." he says. "Undyne Says He Sounded A Bit Upset Over The Phone."

"kay, b' ther' n' lik' twenty s'conds."

Scribbling a note down real quick for the triplets and grabbing his jacket, he dips out of the office to meet back up with the others. 

Undyne again knocks on the door to Asgores' office, a gruff "Enter." can be heard from inside. A glance is shared amongst the group before she opens the door. They all file in, and he gestures for them to take a seat, a laptop on his desk with a widescreen is facing them. He holds up a USB drive, fixing everyone with a stern expression.

"The reason I called you all here again is this," he says plugging in the USB. " It is thanks to a friend at the Ebott Central Police that I was able to procure this video."

Double-clicking the file, a video recording from outside a gas station begins to play. Everyone watched with varying levels of shock and anger at what happened to you. Before the video even ended, Undyne had jumped out of her seat, knocking it back with force.

"What the fuck was that?!" she demanded

"w' n'd cont'xt Asgore." Sans grits.

"What Is Going On?" Papyrus shouts.

"N-not that w-we're ones t-to talk b-but that w-was still p-pretty awful." Alphys admits.

Clicking pause, Asgore leans back into his seat.

"Remember the girl I had asked you all to memorize the name and face of earlier?" he says pointing to the still image of you sitting on the ambulance. "That is her. She was attacked by someone from **H.A.R.M.**. He had been confirmed to be drugged."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Undyne roars, slamming her hands down. "She struggled with that piece of shit for five fucking minutes!"

"I-I'd love t-to cut H-Him up i-instead." Alphys hisses.

"While I agree with your sentiment, we unfortunately can not take matters into our own hands for the time being." Asgore affirms, pulling out the USB. "That goes for you two as well, Papyus, Sans."

Straightening in his seat, Papyrus nods. "Yes, Sir."

Sans stares at him, studying his face for a few minutes. "s' wa th' plan?" he asks.

"For the time being we must wait. Uph, uph" he holds up a hand, quieting any argument. "We do not have enough information yet to make any moves. "

"Okay, so what do we do about the girl?" Undyne queries, folding her arms.

"Unless otherwise inevitable, I must ask that you keep her at arms reach for a few weeks until she is used to things around here." Asgore states, leaning onto his desk. "That goes double for our male staff, monster or not."

"shn't b' too hard fer me ta do th't"

"As You Wish, Sir."

"Ugh, fiiine!"

"O-okay."

Once dismissed, Sans stands and gives a quick "g'bye" to everyone before dipping back to his office.

Seeing that he was alone, he suddenly bangs his fists against the table, quickly taking in large breaths of air through his nasal cavity. The video had set him off, and now his SOUL was thumping so hard it felt like it'd lodge itself into his clavicle. He started shaking, bones rattling like he'd got caught in a wind storm. Clutching his shirt, he focused acutely on his breathing for a few minutes using the 4-7-8 method. A technique he'd found online a long time ago after he had a particularly bad episode and it worked. Finishing the last rep, he felt a bit more calm.

Wiping the sweat from his bone-brow, he sits down in his chair feeling drained. Reclining it back, he lifts his legs onto the table, crossing them at the ankles. Getting comfortable, he figured a quick nap would be okay. The triplets we're out on the grounds, and his cell and walkie we're right next to him if something happened. Pulling the hat down, he closes his sockets, thoughts slowly drifting back to you. 

He feels bad about calling you a cream puff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I refuse to make Papyrus evil towards Sans, as I wrote their relationship dialogue it seemed a bit awkward but not unhappy. Blah. I think it fits though.
> 
> Also as you've noticed Sans is dating someone already but this will add some delicious drama later on in the story.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed and I'll see ya'll in Chapter 4!


	4. Small Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in and eating Grillb'z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter upload was so slow and that the progress is slow. Once I get into the actual school part it'll go by a lot faster. 
> 
> Keep in mind this is still the same day as Chapter 1. 
> 
> Enjoy! *hides*

Upon exiting the highway, your GPS alerts you that the road you need to turn down next was coming up. Turning right when prompted, you see the tall buildings of the school down the street. The gated campus is surrounded by large beautiful Oak trees, and you're in awe once again as you slow down and pull into the driveway. Rolling down the window as you pull up to the gatehouse, you flinch, as a large seahorse hybrid greets you.

"Good morning, my lady." he winks at you, smile faltering as he glances at your face. "What brings you here today?"

"Ah, um..I'm a new student starting this semester." you say meekly, clenching the steering wheel.

"Well, welcome to Dreemurr Community College!" he responds, winking again. "I just need to see your drivers license and write down your license plate number."

"Sure thing." you say, pulling your license from your wallet and stiffly handing it to him.

He carefully takes your license and shuffles to the computer for a moment, giving a "hmm" of approval once he finds your name. Handing your license back, he takes a small clipboard and goes around the front, and takes note of your license plate.

Once that's done, he hands you a parking permit.

"That about wraps it up Ms. Clarke, you have yourself a wonderful rest of your day!" he says with a bright smile and winking yet again.

You can't help but give a small smile back. "Thanks, you too."

Pulling through the gate and taking an immediate right, you drive down another long strip of road. Parking in front of the dorms office building, you grab your purse and gingerly open the door, sliding out of the driver's seat. Closing the door, you make your way inside the office, a female rabbit monster is sitting at the desk in a pristine casual suit and glasses, typing away on the computer. She smiles as she sees you approach the counter.

"Mornin' doll! How can I help you today?" she starts, giving you a once over.

"Ah, hello! I'm a new student starting this semester and I'm here to pick up my keys."

"Oh fer sure, fer sure!" she exclaims, turning towards you. "I just need to see your driver's license and have you sign this form!"

Pulling out your license again, she "hums" accepting it, and turns back towards the computer to type while you sign the bottom of the form. Scrolling down a bit, she comes across your name, and with an "aha!" she stands up to grab your room and mailbox keys. 

"Here doll!" she exclaims, handing you the keys and your license. "You'll be in building A, second floor, dorm number A12. Here is a list of contact numbers for the office and maintenance if you have any questions or concerns. Listed as well are the hours of operation for the pool area, exercise room, game room and the library."

"Thank you very much." you say happily, taking the items.

"Welcome doll!" she says. "Remember to holler if you have any questions!"

You nod and wave as you leave, practically skipping to your truck. Settling back into the driver's seat, you take a moment to just think. Giving yourself a mental fist pump, you leave the parking lot and head towards your building. 

Pulling into your assigned parking spot, you place the parking permit in the window and climb out. Entering the elevator, you press the number two and wait. The hallway is quiet when you exit the elevator, and it's then that you notice that there are only four rooms on this whole floor. Eyebrows furrowing, you walk past each door till you arrive at your room at the end of the hall. Nervously inserting the keys and turning the lock with a click, you slowly push open the door.

You enter the room and look around in shock. Instead of the small studio/kitchenette you'd been expecting, you are standing in a full-fledged one bedroom dorm. 

Walking past the entryway, you notice that the flooring is mainly hardwood, cut off by a light cream carpet for the living room and bedroom that matched the walls. The kitchen itself is full-sized with a microwave and coffee pot, separated by a wall and a small bar window. Walking to the bedroom, you peer into the bathroom; a sink with white countertops, a large vanity mirror as well as a walk-in shower, and large bathtub sit side by side across from the toilet. The bedroom itself was a decent size, larger than the one you had back at home, the walk-in closet too. Lastly, the balcony leading out from your bedroom overlooks the large swimming pool area.

Confused, you pull out the piece of paper with the information and input the front desk number. 

"Ello, what can I do fer ya?" the office lady answers.

"Um, hello this is _____ from A12 ah, I think there may be a mistake. This isn't the room I had signed up for before."

"Oh? Hmm, let me check the computer again, one sec." she says

You can hear the tick-tack of the keyboard while you wait, becoming more and more nervous. You're pretty sure the studio room is what you had reserved before you got here, so hopefully, this is just an easily fixed mistake.

"Ok doll, I checked the notes here and it seems that you we're upgraded due to a mistake on our end with placement."

"I see...um, well, I really can't afford this upgrade." you respond, panicking a little.

"Oh doll, no need to worry! It was right on the paper you signed and received a copy of!" she says, laughing a little. "Since it was our mistake you'll be paying the same as if you we're in a studio, no problem!" 

You deflated in relief at the news and mentally berate yourself harshly for not reading all the information before signing. 

"I see. Thank you for the info." you say with a relieved sigh.

"No problem! Now if there is nothing else I can do fer you?"

You thank her again and hang up the cell letting out a loud "Yes!". You're finally here, and while all you want to do now is relax, there is so much to do. Leaving the room and making your way back to the truck, you begin bringing up the boxes and setting them down in the living room, your black duffel bag being the last thing you grab as you head to the bathroom. 

Looking into the mirror and sighing, you change out of your now ruined sweater and dirty leggings. Opting to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a different black sweater with large silver glitter stars. Brushing your hair and clipping it back with matching silver clips, you finish by cleaning up and re-applying your eye-liner. 

Now again pleased with how you look, you check the time and see that it's now almost one o'clock. Stomach growling, you decide to grab something to eat and drink from the vending machines downstairs before heading to Allmart.   
Dorm key in one hand, cell in the other, you lock up your room and head downstairs, sending your parents another text letting them know you made it safely and that you'll call them later tonight. 

Deciding that a bag of salt n' vinegar chips and a bottle of Gatorade sounded good, you plop into the driver's seat, entering the coordinates to the nearest Allmart. Pulling out of the parking lot, you give a quick wave to Aaron as you exit through the gate and turn left, heading down the street. The great thing about living in a college community is that everything is close together, so it only takes you about six minutes to get there.

Finding a decent parking spot up front, you hop out of the truck and head inside, grabbing a basket on your way. Starting with bedding and working your way around the store, it takes a good three hours to grab what you needed that also fit what you liked. Cringing slightly at the price as you paid, you pushed the heavy cart back out to your truck. Once unloaded, you climbed back into the driver's seat, having one more stop to make at a furniture store.

Parking in the Big Kots parking lot, you speed walk inside and straight for the Clearance section. Looking around for a table and some chairs, you jumped on a deal for a Realy queen size mattress that was being liquidated. It was comfortable, and the box spring was included. After setting up delivery for early tomorrow morning, you find a small foldable four-person table that came with two matching chairs. Satisfied, you pay for everything and leave.

By the time you finish re-arranging and packing everything onto the bed of the truck, it's nearing almost six-thirty in the evening. Slumping into the driver's seat, your stomach lets out a loud growl. You hadn't eaten anything since the snack from the vending machine, too busy to even think about it at the time. There was still the matter of unloading when you got back, and it's then you decide to order out for delivery.

Pulling into your assigned parking spot a few minutes later has you groaning loudly. The part you had been dreading is finally here. Dragging yourself out of the seat, you open the lid, starting with the light stuff first and leaving the table and chairs for last. It takes a few trips, but the load slowly dwindles down to only a couple of bags as well as your bed in a bag set. Struggling a bit with the last of the bags as you exit the elevator, you stop short in surprise and confusion. 

There in front of your door were the table and chairs you swore we're still down in your truck bed. Cautiously walking up to the door, you set down your items and peer over the side of the railing. Sure enough, the items were not in the truck anymore, and the tailgate had even been closed. Not sure whether to be happy, freaked, or a mixture of both, mostly a mixture of both, you unlock the room a final time dragging the rest of the items inside.

Keeping a hand on the now new bottle of mace you had bought, you slowly check each room, including the closet, just to be sure. Sighing in relief that the rooms were empty, you lock the door and flop to the floor next to the moving boxes. You're so tired and hungry, but there is still so much to do. It hasn't even been a day, and college life is already kicking your ass.

You huff a laugh at yourself and pull out your phone to look up the local eateries in the area. A place called Grillb'z caught your eye, and according to reviews, one of the best places to get a burger and fries in the area. That sounded amazing.

Eagerly dialing the number and balancing the cell between your shoulder and ear, you pull out your wallet and wait.

No one answers the first dial through, and you chalk it up to it being the weekend, a Saturday at that, and decide to try again in a few minutes. Taking the time to pull out your laptop, you dial the number again and wait. When it seems like no one was going to answer, you sigh, about to hang up when a gravelly voice answers the line.

"talk ta' me."

It gave you the chills.

"Oh!" you squeaked out, fumbling and dropping your phone on the carpet.

"Shoot, I'm so sorry." you say a little nervously. "Um, I'd like to make an order for delivery, please."

"heh, 'ice ta' meet ya' so s'rry." 

You pause as you hear him chuckle, then snort and roll your eyes.

"Sir, that was really lame." you say, lips quirking.

"eh, 'd say it's no skin offa ma nose 'ut, i don't 'ave one." he says, chuckling again. "s' what 'ill ya 'ave suga'."

"Um, well this is my first time ordering from here, but the reviews I've seen online insist I get a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake." you say excitedly, flushing at the nickname.

"is a good choice. u'll get 'ooked thas fer sure." he agrees. "n' 'ow wouldja like tha' cooked?"

"Medium please."

"ketchup 'r mustard?"

"Mustard for sure, extra on the side please."

"gal afta' ma own soul." he quips. "cash 'r card?"

"Cash."

"kay, now i need 'ur name, a'dress, n' numba."

"Sure, its ______ and my address is 510 Berry lane, building A, second floor, room A12. My number is xxx_xxx_xxxx"

The line goes weirdly quiet. If it wasn't for the fact that you could hear the laughter coming through the receiver, you woulda thought he had hung up.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Something wrong?" 

"er', nah i just couldn't 'ear ya for a moment." he says. "musta cut off 'n ma end."

"Oh, okay. Okay, cool." you say, relieved. "Did you get my information, then?"

"yep, 'ot it all 'ere." he responds. "total 's $12.00 'ven. order 'ill b' ready 'n out n' twenty minutes." 

"Thank you very much."

"no problem. 'lso make sure ya leave th' money outside n' a 'nvelope 'f possible. our delivery guy 's real shy."

"Oh umm, sure that shouldn't be a problem?" 'weird', you think to yourself. "I'll tape it to the door." 

"sounds good, 'ave a great night."

"Thanks! You too!"

Hanging up, you pull out a ten and a five and place it into an envelope, writing 'To delivery guy' in exaggerated cursive. You clip off a piece of packing tape that still had some stick and placed the envelope on the outside of the door. 

Sitting down and booting up the laptop, you pull out the piece of paper you had received from the office and unfolded it, looking for the password to the building's wifi. Setting up an account, you checked your e-mail, deleting any spam that made it past the mail filter when you heard a quick knock at the door. 

Jumping up and practically leaping to the door, you hastily take a peek through the peep-hole to try and catch a glimpse of the 'shy' delivery guy. You furrowed your brows as you only saw the empty hallway. Unlocking the door, and poking your head out, confirmed it was, in fact, empty save for your food and drink left in front of your door.

Whoever they had deliver this was fast! Holy crap!

Picking up your food from the floor, you had to do a double-take at the envelope you had taped still pinned to the door.

Setting the food down on the counter, you gingerly pull the envelope off, noticing something was scrawled underneath your writing.

"First meals on th' house. 'njoy."

Eyebrows raised in surprise as you read the small note, and you couldn't help but smile. You place the envelope on the counter and tear into the brown paper bag that is laced in grease, reaching in and popping a fry into your mouth. 

You groaned at how good it tasted. Light, crispy, not overly salty, and left a small tingle. You eagerly shove a small handful into your mouth after dipping it into the mustard and hum in happiness. 

Pulling out the burger next, you place some on the top bun and take a big bite. The buns were lightly toasted, vegetables crisp, and the meat was oozing juice. The burger, just like the fries, left your mouth tingling, increasing the tang of the mustard. 

You loved it.

Halfway through, you open the lid of your shake and take a huge gulp, the refreshing taste of strawberry hitting your tongue. It really hit the spot. 

No wonder the guy on the phone said you'd be hooked. With the surprise of a free first meal, along with how delicious it is, you can already see yourself becoming a regular customer.

Finishing up and cleaning off the counter, you decide to take a bath, wanting to soak after your long day. Once the water was drawn, you put on a hairband and ease into the hot water. Everything that happened, plus good food, left you feeling drained. Soaking for a good fifteen minutes, you begin to scrub at your body, rubbing a hand down the scar on your arm, frowning down at it. The event from this morning had left you pretty jumpy, flinching when male employees would approach you asking if you needed help. 

Sighing and getting out of the tub, you quickly dry off and get dressed. You needed to be up early tomorrow for the delivery of your bed, and you still needed to finish unpacking and arranging your things.

Opening the small cot you had bought, you pull out the thin sheets and a pillow and re-arrange them on top. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it was only for one night, and you were sure you'd fall asleep pretty quickly.

Turning off the light and setting the alarm after a quick chat with your parents, you climb into the cot. Your eyes begin to droop as soon as your head hits the pillow. Thoughts drifting, what started as a terrible day, ended a bit brighter thanks to the school, and the small kindness of a stranger.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans was sitting around at the bar at Grillb'z that night; as he does just about every Saturday night, nursing a whiskey with a shot of the yellow stuff. The place was packed, as usual, Grillby and his assistant were busy bussing back and forth around the place. The up and down to being located near a college area.

The phone rang, and neither one of them behind the bar we're free enough to pick it up, so it stopped after a moment as it rang the final time, switching to voicemail. A couple of minutes later, and it was ringing again, no one able to answer it.

"Sans." Grillby crackled at him. "Can you answer? We're tied up here."

"i dunno, can i?" he smirks, eyeing him lazily.

Grillby gives him a pointed look as he expertly prepared a drink for a waiting patron.

"heh, n' need ta get so hot 'nder the colla' Grillz." he chuckles, holding his hands up.

"Just do it. I'll mark off the next time you're here if you do." he says, setting the drink on a tray.

"fine." he sighs, exaggeratedly as he picks up the receiver before it goes to voice.

"talk ta' me."

He could hear a reply of "Oh!" as well as a thud from the other side.

The flustered reply of "Shoot, I'm so sorry." had the reply on the tips of his sharp teeth.

"Um, I'd like to make an order for delivery, please."

"heh, 'ice ta' meet ya' so s'rry." he says immediately after. He could almost hear the eye-roll as a snort comes through the phone.

"Sir, that was really lame." the tone was playful, and it made him grin.

"eh, 'd say it's no skin offa ma nose 'ut, i don't 'ave one." he replies, chuckling again and grabbing a piece of paper. "s' what 'ill ya 'ave suga'."

"Um, well this is my first time ordering from here, but the reviews I've seen online insist I get a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake." the voice says excitedly.

"is a good choice. u'll get 'ooked thas fer sure." he agrees. "n' 'ow wouldja like tha' cooked?"

"Medium please."

"ketchup 'r mustard?"

"Mustard for sure, extra on the side please."

He grins again. "gal afta' ma own soul." he quips. "cash 'r card?"

"Cash."

"kay, now i need 'ur name, a'dress, n' numba."

"Sure, its ______ and my address is 510 Berry lane, building A, second floor, room A12. My number is xxx_xxx_xxxx".

Oh shit, it was you. The new student moving in that got attacked by that asshole earlier today. He gripped the receiver slightly. Vernin, a wolf hybrid, was the delivery guy tonight, and there was no way in hell he was letting him go to your room. He could be trouble.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Something wrong?" he can hear you say, bringing him from his thoughts.

"er', nah i just couldn't 'ear ya for a moment." he lied. "musta cut off 'n ma end."

"Oh, okay. Okay, cool." he hears you say. "Did you get my information, then?"

"yep, 'ot it all 'ere." he responds. He knew where you lived already, but you didn't need to know that. "total 's $12.00 'ven. order 'ill b' ready 'n out n' twenty minutes." 

"Thank you very much."

"no problem. 'lso make sure ya leave th' money outside n' a 'nvelope 'f possible. our delivery guy 's real shy." 

"Heh, yeah right." He thinks to himself.

"Oh umm, sure that shouldn't be a problem?" he can practically hear the "really?" in your voice, and he smirks. "I'll tape it to the door." 

"sounds good, 'ave a great night." he lilts.

"Thanks! You too!"

He sits there thinking for a few minutes after hanging up, waiting for Grillby to come and take the order. 

"ere." he tears the part with the address and number off when he sees Grillby walking over to him. 

"i'm deliverin' 'his one personally." he says, handing the order over.

"Oh, why is that?" he asks, taking the paper.

"a student 'f mine went thru' a shitty 'rdeal today." he says lowly. "don't need Vernin botherin' her."

"Her, huh?" he says, looking over his glasses. "Replacing Tiffany? Whoo this new one with my food?"

Sans rolls his eye lights. "not 'ven close."

Grillby hums and takes the order to the kitchen while Sans downs the rest of his drink. He takes out his cell, looking at the paper, and debates on whether to add your number or not. Maybe it was because he was buzzed, or maybe, it was because he's the one tasked mainly to watch over you as well as the others. 

He decides to add it and name you 'Purple.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how people feel about the back and forth I do for POV's?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you in Chapter 5!


	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a busy day and runs into a few of the other main characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here is Chapter 5. Enjoy!

The sudden feeling of falling has you jerking from your cot and landing flat on the carpet. Gasping and wincing at the impact, you lay there a few moments and stare at the ceiling, waiting for your heart to slow down. It's been a while since it last happened, and frankly, you didn't miss it one damn bit. Reaching around for the cell and tapping the on/off button, the clock comes up, showing it's seven-thirty in the morning, half an hour before the alarm was supposed to go off. 

Bitterly, you decide to get up and make some coffee since you're pretty sure you wouldn't be able to sleep again after that. Yawning and trudging to one of the Allmart bags, you rummage through till you find the coffee and filters. 

Heading to the bathroom while waiting for the coffee to brew, you check the weather and see that it's a bit warmer than yesterday at fifty-five. Pulling out the last outfit from the duffel bag, a pair of dark wash jeans, and a dark purple waffle knit peplum sweater, you start your morning routine.

Dressed and wearing the daily minimum of make-up, you pour yourself a steaming cup of the dark stuff. Not really liking the bitterness, but since getting groceries wasn't a thing that happened yesterday, you have to grin and chug it for now.

The delivery for the new bed was scheduled to arrive around nine, so you still had about half an hour. Sitting down and booting up the laptop, you open your e-mail and send yourself a list of groceries to be picked up, along with the art supply list your teacher had sent about a week ago. Making sure the cell is synched with both e-mails at the top, you log into your Care.com account to update your living address. 

You've used the site for years and done just about everything from walking dogs to plant sitting to babysitting troublesome teenagers. It was a good and safe way to make decent money, and you could set your hours. Plus, if who hired you liked you enough, it could become a permanent arrangement and sometimes a pay increase. 

It beat working in retail any day.

By the time you had finished updating your page with new information, there was a knock at the door. Getting up and looking through the peephole, you see two delivery guys, one human and the other being a short one-eyed monster with little devil horns. Keeping the little canister close, you unlock and open the door.

"Good morning!" you say a little too excitedly.

"Feh, what's so good about it." the short little monster responds.

"Hey Loox we talked about this already." the delivery man named 'Trent' scolded. "Sorry ma'am, the guy can be a bit prickly."

"Oh, I see." you say, laughing lightly. "I too can be prickly when I don't have enough coffee in the morning."

The little monster rolls his eye and grumbles under his breath.

"Well right this way guys." you say, stepping back and leading them to the bedroom. 

"Right here smack in the middle against the wall if you would please."

Leaving them to their work, you pour another cup of coffee and chug it down, cringing again at the bitterness. It didn't take long, thanks to the elevator, and before you knew it, you were offering them coffee, which they politely (well, one of them) turned down. Bidding them another enthusiastic farewell and locking the door, you grab the bed in a bag set and get to work on making the bed. 

Nodding in satisfaction once finished and checking the time again (now ten-thirty am), you grab your wallet and keys, locking the door behind you. Taking the steps two at a time and rounding the corner, you head straight for the vending machines. Grabbing a honeybun to nibble on and a bottle of water, you hop into your truck. 

First things first, was a run to the nearest Recreation Lobby to pick up the art materials needed. Maybe even a few new knick-knacks or posters to decorate the dorm with. 

Your poor bank account.

Popping the coordinates into the GPS and pulling out of the parking lot, you slowly make your way to the gate. Aaron isn't working the gate today, but a white-furred dog(?) monster you hadn't seen before. He yips, poking his head out of the gate window. Your fingers twitch as you stop, looking at him curiously. The monster gives a soft growl, poking out its sharp canines, red-tinted eyes seeming to water. 

Oh lord, he's giving you a creepy version of the puppy eyes.

Cautiously lowering the window and extending your hand, he sniffs it steadily then boffs his head underneath it. The cream-colored fur is soft like silk, and you can't help but marvel as you continue to pet him. "Good boy." you murmur as he shakes excitedly at the pats you're giving him. You shriek a little as the dog's neck expands between you and the steering wheel as he turns to lick at your face.

"Down boy, down!" you laugh out.

"Hey, Lesser, whaddya doin'?" another voice barks out.

While gently trying to push the dog currently in your face away, another couple of dog monsters walk up to the gatehouse in uniform. Your fingers twitch again, wanting to pet these new additions but saying so may get you into trouble. The pair looked a bit more fierce and hardened than the other, and you felt yourself shrink under their gaze. 

The dog named, what'd they call him? Lesser? Leaned out of your truck window and yapped at them excitedly. You weren't sure what was going on, but you could see them nodding their heads in understanding. They both then look at you and grin(?), their muzzles exposing their sharp teeth to you.

"So, dear studen', the female of the two starts. "our frien' here, said you gave'm pats essentially distracting him from his job?"

The sweet monster boy had wanted pats though! Oh lord, was what you did some sort of monster faux pas? Should you just have ignored him? 

They both step up to your window, staring down with those hell-spawned colored eyes.

"Welp tis only fair if," they both lean down close to your window staring you down. "that we git some pats too."

You open your mouth, not knowing what to say, and instead just ending up looking like a fish out of water. It was only then that you noticed their tails swishing around behind them. 

Oh.

Oh!

You tentatively reach out, outlaying your hands into the silky white fur. Both monsters whimper in delight as you scratch behind their ears.

"I'm glad I'm not in trouble." your murmur out. "I just moved in yesterday."

They both bark in laughter over your concern, and you huff, pulling your hands away, earning a whine from both of them.

"Nah kid me and," he motions next to him. "Dogaressa here just wanted in on it. Not many kids will pet us believe it or not."

"Yeah most will pet Lesser over there but when they see me and Dogamy they essentially run off." she huffs, snarling a little.

You give a small smile in understanding. "I love dogs so I'll pat you guys when I can if you like."

They both grin and essentially blush (under their fur!).

"Yer a good kid." Dogamy growls out.

"Yeh definitely special." Dogaressa agrees, nodding.

Now it's your turn to blush. "It's nothing." you mumble out.

They grin again but then perk their ears.

"Someones pullin up." they back away from the vehicle. "Times up kid, nice meetin' ya."

"Nice meeting you, too. Have a good day!" you say, pulling from the gate and out into the street.

It takes about ten minutes to reach the nearest Recreation Lobby with all the Sunday traffic and another five searching the parking lot for a spot. Thanking the heavens above when one becomes open near the front, you quickly slot into the space. 

Walking through the sliding doors has you smiling wide, but you were on a mission and couldn't get too distracted into buying too much more than what you essentially needed. Grabbing a basket and pulling out your phone, you bring up the e-mail that your teacher sent with the listed materials and head to the back of the store. 

First are the drawing pads. You need two of the large and one of the smaller ones to sketch and plan. Lowering them gently into the basket, it takes a good hour or so to go through the rest of the list. The items ranged from a pen and ink set to paintbrushes and acrylic paint, all while making sure to grab the right brands. 

Putting the placement spray into the basket, you mentally cross off that it's the last item you needed for class. 

The necessary items out of the way you smile giddily now that you can look at the more indulgent things for yourself. Swinging the basket back around and heading to the aisle where the manga artistry items are, you spot an interesting pair of monsters looking at the Copy markers.

One of them is tall and lean, with blue scales that cover the exposed parts of her body. She's sporting a bright red ponytail that reaches the middle of her back and a pair of fins where ears would be. One of the eyes is covered with a patch, while the other has a yellow sclera and a deep red pupil. You can't tell from here whether she has a nose or not, but her lips are pulled back, showing a row of sharp white teeth.

The other is shorter and a bit more ample than her companion. She is also covered in scales on the exposed bits in a shade of what looks to be canary yellow if you'd have to guess. Her snout isn't too long, but she has a slight overbite, coupled with her round glasses giving herself a sort of cute geek look. The glasses are glinting from the light, so it's hard to tell what color the eyes are.

You approach carefully. Trying not to disturb the hushed conversation they had going on with each other as you make your way around them to look at the Prismaticolor Pencils. A few minutes of browsing the different colored sets has you leaning down and picking out one of the more affordable of them. Leaning back up to place the pencils into your cart, you caught them looking at you through your peripheral, who then turn and leave the aisle.

Huh, the shorter ones' eyes were also red. Beginning to notice a pattern here.

Stopping by the posters on the way out, you grab one of the "I Want To Become A Hero so I Attend The Famous Hero High School" and plop it into your basket. Now pleased, you make sure to ignore the rest of the store as you bee-line towards the registers to pay. 

Hauling your haul back to the truck, you place the bags under and on top of the seat beside you, tying a few closed so the small items didn't fall out and scatter. Checking the time on the dash after hearing your stomach growl, you see that it's almost one pm. 

Entering the info into the GPS and pulling out of the lot, you head towards the nearest Crogers to get some groceries. It's easier to find a spot to park here than the other store though it isn't close to the front but more towards the middle. Grabbing a basket and heading inside, you load the e-mail with the grocery list you had made. Opening the couponing app next, you decide to start with pantry items like pasta and canned goods.

Having a list made shopping go by much more quickly, only breaking off the list to get a few unhealthy items. You are standing on your tiptoes trying to reach the top shelf where a box of the knock-off thin mint cookies you loved was placed when you heard a soft voice from behind saying 'excuse me.'

You look over your shoulder and see a girl that looks to be a few inches shorter than you. She is a bit more petite in size, with lightly tanned skin and light-brown hair in a bob that sat a little below the chin. The bangs are swept to the side and out of a pair of bright hazel eyes.

Looked somewhat familiar.

"Yes? Oh, sorry am I in the way?" you say as you step back to move your basket.

"No, that wasn't it." she shakes her head. "I was wondering if you needed help getting that? My mom is tall enough to reach it."

"Oh, seriously? That'd be amazing." you reply with a grin. "Don't think the employees would appreciate me going all Tarzan on the shelves. It's hard to find an employee sometimes."

"Okay give me one moment then." she says jogging off to the other end of the aisle.

Pulling up the coupon app, you scroll through idly while you wait, double-checking that you aren't missing any good deals before you leave. It doesn't take long before you hear footsteps and a voice saying, 'This is her mom.'

Looking up, you startle and almost drop your phone in surprise. 

Standing beside the girl is a tall goat woman with off white fur that looked just as soft as the dog monsters you had met earlier today. She held herself regally. Her snout held high with canines poking through, looking down with her yellow sclera and red pupil eyes. Her ears reached her shoulders, and her horns curved up towards the ceiling. 

It didn't take long for you to put two and two together.

Now you know why this kid looked so familiar. It's Frisk! The kid who had broken the barrier and freed the monsters, who is now their Ambassador. The one next to her is must be Toriel, Queen of the Monsters! 

How cool!

"Hello young one, my child here said that you needed assistance?"

You snap out of your stupor and nod sheepily.

"Yes, ma'am, umm. If you could grab me two boxes of those mint cookies from the very top shelf I'd greatly appreciate it." you murmur. Gesturing to the boxes while trying to maintain eye contact.

"Oho, is that all?" she grins, showing off her teeth and reaching for the boxes like it was nothing.

"Geez, I envy your height, ma'am." you blurt out, then quickly slapping a hand over your mouth.

She widens her eyes slightly in surprise but then howls out an 'Oh ho ho ho' while Frisk is giggling into her hand.

"While yes," she snorts. "my height can be impressive it can sometimes be a problem as well. Especially with doorways."

"I'm so, so sorry." you say, flushing.

"No need to worry about it." Frisk says to you, smiling. "Mom is cool about it when people mention her height."

You sag in relief as you take the boxes from Toriels hand and place them into the basket. "Thank you very, very much."

Toriel nods, and Frisk waves at you, shouting 'Have a good day!' as they turn to leave. You wave and shout back 'You too! Thanks again!' as they turn the corner out of sight. 

With somewhat renewed vigor, you make your way to the front and pay, ready to head home and make an early dinner since you hadn't eaten since this morning. Pulling in, you see Lesser is still working the gate, and you run your hand through his fur once, apologizing that you'll give him more the next time you see him.

Parking in your spot, you hastily bring what you bought upstairs, putting everything away while making sure to leave out what's needed to make a pot of spaghetti. Whipping it up took about fifteen minutes, and you're eagerly digging in, sighing after the first bite. 

Grabbing a second helping, you open your laptop and browse through Mytube for something funny to watch. Settling on a collection of some old Vines, you continue to watch, even after you've finished eating. You reach the end of your fourth thirty-minute video compilation when you hear a jingle from your cell. Pausing before a new one can start, you check to see that it's your bestie Tatihana who had messaged you.

**XxX**

**8:30 pm Tati <3: Hey girl! Whatcha up to?**

**8:31 pm Me: Nothing much. Just watching Metube to pass the time till bed. You?**

**8:33 pm Tati <3: I see. I'm just laying on the bed being lazy. How was the move in?**

**8:36 pm Me: Ugh, I'm still not done unpacking everything. Finished getting the rest of what I needed for Drawing Class then went to get groceries. I'm so tired! :(**

**8:39 pm Tati <3: Me too. I'm already ready for next weekend, LMAO**

**8:41 pm Me: Pfft, par for the course with you.**

**8:43 pm Tati <3: Hey, I'm dead set on finding Mr. Right this year, mark my words. Human or monster it doesn't matter at this point! Haha.**

**8:45 pm Me: We aren't in school to find men. We are here to learn, lol.**

**8:48 pm Tati <3: Nonsense. Even looking is fine but touching is better. ;)**

**8:50 pm Me: Meh, maybe if someone genuine comes along, but I'm not actively looking right now. :/**

**8:53 pm Tati <3: I understand. It's hard after everything after-all.**

**8:55 pm Me: Yeah exactly.**

**8:59 pm Tati <3: Blah, I'm starting to nod off. I'm gonna head off to bed. Gotta be an adult again starting tomorrow. G'night <3**

**9:01 pm Me: Haha, same. Night <3**

**XxX**

Getting up and washing off the plate and fork, you then pad over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Giving your hair a quick blow dry, you slip into a pair of shorts and a tank, heading back to the living-room to gather your things. Tomorrow is thankfully an easy day, the two art classes you picked being in the early and late afternoon but you're exhausted after today, and ready to jump into your brand new bed. 

Turning off the lights and using the cell as a flashlight, you head into the bedroom and close the door. Setting the alarm and plugging it in to charge, you peel back the comforter and climb into bed. A sigh of contentment escapes as you snuggle under the covers, eyes already heavy for sleep. You close them and fall asleep quickly, excited for what the semester will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I'll see you in Chapter 6!

**Author's Note:**

> I re-wrote this chapter twice. First time it seemed too wordy but after trimming it down to make sense, I now feel like it's too short. Just don't be surprised if more edits happen *sigh* e.e
> 
> Also, I don't know about the whole SOUL color deal but it seemed legit so I'm rolling with it.


End file.
